Once Bitten
by jaded river hussie
Summary: AU: dark, twisty, supernatural post-"Eric Punches Drake" in which Drake has been turned into a vampire and is anything but a tortured romantic hero. Formally part of Opposites Attract; NEW parts starting with Ch. 6
1. Once Bitten

**Title:** Once Bitten

**Pairing: **Drake/Mindy, past Josh/Mindy, implied Drake/OFC and Mindy/OMC

**Rating:** hard T

**Warnings:** Blood, vampirism and all that it encompasses (including non-con and dub-con imagery)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own; I'm just playing in Dan Schneider's sandbox.

**A/N:** Was originally part of Opposites Attract but since has taken on a life of its own and thus become worthy of its own separate story entry. All future updates to the Once Bitten universe will be added here. As always, all reviews are welcomed and greatly appreciated! :-)

.

* * *

.

**Once Bitten**

Mindy's up late reading when she hears a tapping at her window. She knows that it can't possibly be Josh because she told him that climbing up to her window would never work again; plus, jealous as he may be sometimes, he's been dating other girls. She gets up and pushes the curtain aside, eyes hardening when she sees Drake waiting outside her window, bracing himself on the trellis next to it. She opens her window. "What do you want?"

"Can I come in?"

She lifts an eyebrow, offering no warmth, "Why would I let you in?"

"Because I asked nicely. Come on."

"What are you doing here?"

"Just let me in!" He's hungry and he's growing impatient. There are times when he can barely stand to look at Mindy but, right now, he can hardly contain his desire to feed from her; it's almost like he's craving her. He tries a different tactic. "I need to talk to you about Josh."

There's a flash of something in her eyes—hope, maybe? "What about Josh?"

"This is getting really uncomfortable, Mindy; I can't have a conversation with you if you're just going to leave me hanging outside like this."

She rolls her eyes, "Fine. You can come in. But don't get any ideas. And stay off of my bed. You know what—just say whatever it is you have to say and get out."

Drake's hoisting himself through the window, "Don't flatter yourself, Creature, I would never have any ideas about you in my worst nightmares." He's deflecting because he wants nothing more than to take her completely by surprise.

He can hear her heart beating and he can smell her innocence. _She smells delectable. _He's salivating in anticipation of how good her blood will taste and he can feel his canines sharpening as they elongate. He's not going to rip her throat out, he's not even sure that he's going to drain her; he's definitely not going to turn her, but he may just keep her around to have something to snack on, to play with. Suddenly the thought of playing with his food has never been more appealing, so appetizing.

"Well?" she asks, her tone demanding.

He's really going to enjoy sucking that bitchy 'I'm better than you' attitude out of her. "Well what?"

Mindy rolls her eyes and folds her arms across her chest. "What did you want to tell me about Josh?"

"Oh, nothing, I just said that for the invite," he says casually, turning his back to her and grinning. He turns back around, "I couldn't have come in otherwise."

She glares at him, her nostrils flaring, and points to the window, "Well, now you can get out. Right now."

"Actually, I was planning on grabbing a quick bite to eat before I leave. You don't mind, do you?" He shrugs, "Not that it matters if you do."

He's leering at her and never before has Mindy felt frightened in the sanctuary that was her bedroom. She lowers her arms and tries to hide just how scared she is. "Stop it, Drake, you're creeping me out and I really don't appreciate you coming over here and doing whatever it is you're doing just for kicks. I don't think that you want to wake my parents because they _will_ call the police and have you arrested. So, if you would please leave."

He takes a long stride so that he's standing directly in front of her, staring down at her, clearly enjoying her discomfort. Oh, playing with his food has never been so much fun. "Like I said, after I eat," he says with a low hiss, baring his fangs.

Drake gives Mindy just enough time to gasp, eyes widening, as she focuses on his fangs before he grabs her arms in his hands, keeping her from escaping, as he lurches forward and sinks his fangs into the tender flesh of her neck with a growl.

She inhales sharply, and her scream dies silently in the back her throat and she's too stunned to struggle. The initial sting of his fangs piercing through her skin and the muscle beneath passes as quickly as it began. After several seconds, Mindy feels herself relaxing, a strange euphoric sensation flowing through her entire body; her eyelids flutter shut. It's a pleasured sigh that escapes her lips when Drake retracts his fangs, not really sucking, simply letting her blood rush into his mouth. It doesn't take long for him to become sated for the time being and his tongue laps at the blood until it stops flowing from the bite wound.

Mindy slowly opens her eyes; she's suddenly incredibly drowsy and weak. Drake licks her blood off of his lips as he supports her weight and gently lowers her onto her bed.

He wipes a few drops of her blood from his chin with his thumb and sticks it in his mouth, sucking the blood off. He grins at her, his teeth now back to normal. "I'll see you for breakfast."


	2. These Hateful Bones

**These Hateful Bones**

* * *

Mindy does not believe in vampires, not really, even after Drake bites her the first time. They can't exist, _they just_ _can't._ They don't fit in her world of science and logic.

Drake doesn't return the next day as he taunted he would and she convinces herself that it was all a nightmare in spite of her paling complexion and the healing bite marks on her neck indicating otherwise. She doesn't see him again until that Monday at school. She places her backpack in her locker, grabs her lunch bag, and shuts the door, jumping with an audible gasp at the sight of Drake leaning against the locker next to hers. Her shock and fright amuses him; he manages to look cocky and threatening at the same time. Ugh. She is not impressed by his vampire swagger—if anything, it increases her disdain for him. She narrows her eyes. "What do you want?"

"Lunch," he says, as if it should be obvious. He's not sure what it is about her—her scent, her taste, the way she garnishes herself—that's whetting his appetite and he doesn't care.

Mindy unconsciously tugs at the collar of her shirt then squares her shoulders. "Well, I suggest you go get something to eat."

"Why do you think I'm here?" He turns and walks a little ways down the hall into a dark, empty classroom.

She doesn't want to but she follows Drake like a lamb being led to the slaughter. There's an intuition, part of her that knows that it's an adverse side effect of him feeding from her; God, the last thing Mindy wants is to have some twisted connection to him. She'd rather him make a full course meal out of her and drain the life from her body than to have this bond solidify.

He pushes the door closed behind her as she sets her lunch on the teacher's desk. He takes a few steps towards her and perches on the edge of the desk; he lets his eyes linger on her neck before meeting hers and flashing his fangs at her, running his tongue between his teeth.

A chill runs up her spine and she shivers, giving him an icy look. "Don't think that you can just snap your fingers and I'll come running because you're feeling peckish."

Drake smirks and snorts because, clearly, she will, whether she wants to or not. He reaches out, wrapping his hand around Mindy's left wrist and pulls her roughly to him. She jolts backward in an attempt to put space between them and he snarls, yanking her closer so that she's straddling one of his legs. Instead of struggling further, she stands stiff as a board.

Mindy doesn't understand the popularity of the vampire mythos but she does recognize the innate sensuality embedded within it and there are many levels on which she is not comfortable with Drake's decision to feed from her of all people. She worries that that if he proceeds to use her as an all-you-can-eat buffet that he'll eventually decide he wants to take his meals of her in bed; she's afraid that if a haze of pleasure always sets in when he bites her, she will let him.

He senses her trepidation but not the cause, inhales, breathing it in, and his appetite grows as he unbuttons the cuff of her sleeve. Mmm…the thrill of the chase.

"Did you know that adrenaline has a distinct flavor that it adds to blood? From what experience I have, which isn't much, I've found that everyone tastes different. I haven't tried twins yet." He chuckles, "Well, I have, but not since my diet changed. Fiona, my sire, said that hormones are like spices, when released they add their own flavor but it's the same flavor for everybody, so there's always a hint of something familiar no matter who you eat."

Drake pushes her sleeve up past her elbow and holds her gaze, a vicious grin on his face, as he brings her forearm up to his mouth. He sucks a bit of her flesh between his teeth, his tongue stroking against her skin, before biting into her. She lets out a small cry, wincing, when she feels the pricking of his fangs.

He drinks deeply and the euphoria returns as the tension in her body dissipates and she relaxes against him. The pleasurable stimulation charging through her entire being is like a drug and Mindy can already sense the seeds of addiction sprouting roots in her. She hates it as much as she enjoys it. It's making her feel wanton. It makes her hungry. And she is not okay with feeling or being either of these things, not with Drake.

She braces herself, clutching at his shoulder with her right hand as she becomes light-headed. His arm comes around her waist for added support as he finishes eating, savoring the taste of her blood. Between her and random strangers, mostly transients and the homeless, she is quickly becoming his favorite food. He half carries her around the desk, depositing her in the chair so that she can regain her bearings.

Drake likes Mindy this way, off of her game; where are her belittling remarks now? They're drying on his lips, mixed with her blood. He watches as she starts coming back to herself, her dilated pupils returning to normal size, her eyes once again able to focus on her surroundings.

She glares at him with as much intensity as she can currently muster. "I hated you less when you were human."

He sneers back at her and wonders how she'll feel if one day he does decide to rid her of her own humanity. Then he remembers: he doesn't give a damn.


	3. Sharp as a Razor's Edge

**Sharp as a Razor's Edge**

* * *

There are times when Mindy automatically bears her neck or offers her forearm to Drake when he comes by for a meal. It's been almost two months, seven weeks and three days, since he began feeding from her. Some days she just wants to get it over with and others she wishes he'd try something different, anything.

He's perched on her window sill one night when she broaches the subject.

"Do you ever bite any of your dates? While you're with them?"

He cocks an eyebrow. "I told you, I don't bite people that I like."

"And you don't always date girls that you like."

"Good point. No, I haven't. I don't want to get carried away in the heat of the moment. I'm not really prepared to handle messes or my own fledgling. Not yet."

"Oh." Mindy pulls the knot in the belt of her robe tighter.

Drake knows what's on her mind but he loves watching her fumble and squirm. It's not that he hasn't entertained the thought when he observes her in the minutes before he eats. It's amazing how uncomfortable and aroused she is at the same time, though her level of discomfort is steadily decreasing every week. He's not going to compel her, he's just going to bide his time, watching her unravel.

He loves watching her as she internally debates with herself. He's known about the stake she keeps under her mattress since the first night she put it there; he knows that she wonders what it would be like to drive it through his heart, past the muscle angled just right so that it goes between his ribs. If he concentrates and listens hard, he can hear her thoughts, he can hear her telling herself that she hates him as he sinks his teeth into her flesh. He wonders if it's a two-way channel, if she could take a peek inside of his mind if she tried too, if he can project thoughts and images into her head. One day, he'll try.

"Let's get this over with, shall we?" she asks, walking over to him and rolling up the sleeve of her robe.

He shakes his head. "I'm not hungry."

She furrows her brow. "Then why are you here? Did you already eat?"

Drake smirks at her. "You want me to eat you?"

Once the innuendo hits her, she blanches, tugging at the sash of her robe again. "You're vulgar."

He looks her up and down then snickers. "I love playing with your pretty little head."

She shudders and reminds herself that none of this is healthy, that she does not want him there, that she used to dislike him but now she hates him, and what he has become. "Gee, I'm happy I can help you get off on your psychological torture kink."

There's that determined bravado that he likes so much. He remembers being a little scared of her when he was still a mere mortal. The confidence laced with superiority with which she carried herself and spoke, the fire in her eyes, her seemingly unnaturally high level of intelligence, the question of her sanity and just what she might be capable of. Even when she's weak from feeding, she's still incredibly strong willed. One of these days, she will surrender.

As much as she wants to give in to this addiction, she refuses to. She fights to remain strong and she hates this codependency because he wants and needs her blood as much as she wants and needs him to feed from her.

He stands, reaches out and pushes her hair back, off of her shoulder and she flinches. "I could go for a snack."

She's stone faced and tilts her head to the side. As Drake lowers his head, Mindy repeats her mantra in her head: I hate him, I hate this. Her eyes close reflexively when his fangs penetrate the flesh of her neck; she can still feel the stinging pinches that subside oh so quickly. Relaxation. Euphoria. Breathe in, breathe out. He barely drinks and runs the tip of his tongue along the length of her neck. There's heat and desire coursing through her body, pooling, and she fights against it, through the haze back to her sensibility.

"Stop." It comes out soft, like a sigh.

He licks at her wounds once more before raising his head and taking a step back. A slow predatory grin comes onto his face. Her heart is pounding as she takes a few unsteady steps backward and sits on her bed. Adrenaline and arousal. It would be so easy to trample all over her boundaries and defenses; it would be so easy to push her over the edge, writhing and bucking, moaning and screaming, begging, pleading for him to send her flying and he would.

He might not be a good person and what remains of his soul might be a muddled patch of dimness and grey but he's not completely evil; he will feed from her but he will not take from her until she gives freely. He will wait until she crosses the line that they're toeing. Then he will make her come undone and he will take pleasure in it, in her.


	4. Flows Like Wine

**Flows Like Wine**

_title comes from the Rasputina song "Transylvanian Concubine"_

* * *

Thirteen weeks and six days after the first time that Drake bit her, Mindy _almost_ tries to take her life back. It stars with a rage, brought on by possessiveness, jealousy, and hunger. Drake is out on a date at The Premiere. He's pouring on his usual charm from his mortal days when he spots Mindy with a small group consisting of her cousin, another guy, and another girl. Drake thinks nothing of it until he watches the group approaching the snack bar and they line up in pairs, like they're couples. Chad places his arm around his date's shoulder as they walk toward the auditorium; Mindy's date gives her a brief nod and gestures for her to walk ahead of him. Mindy blushes slightly and Drake is about to get up, fly across the lobby, and yank her into a dark corner to find out just what the hell it is she thinks that she's doing.

Drake's own date says his name a few times until she's able to draw his attention back to her. He pretends that he cares and is still interested but his mind is filled with thoughts of ripping the throat out of Mindy's date while she watches. He nods and smiles as his date talks about something. If he drops her off early, then he can follow Mindy and her date. He can creep up behind the boy when they're standing on the front stoop of her house. The boy will lean in for a kiss, Mindy's eyes will close, and then Drake will go in for the attack before the boy's lips touch Mindy's. Curious and letdown, she'll open her eyes, and she'll be paralyzed with fear and intrigue as Drake drains the life out of her date, and Drake will hold her gaze even as he lets the lifeless corpse fall to the ground. He will remind her that she belongs to him in doing so he will become a killer, losing his last shred of humanity.

Drake's plan goes awry quickly when his date kisses him after they get in his car and suggests that they find a nice spot to stargaze and maybe chat in the backseat. It's going fine until an image flashes in his mind of Mindy in the backseat of a car, disheveled clothes and hair, with her date. He growls and tears himself away from his date, declaring that he's taking her home. The girl has trouble masking her disappointment but he leaves no room for argument. By the time he gets to Mindy's house, she's already home and in her room, getting ready for bed.

They are on a schedule in which he feeds from her every other day and he just had her for lunch yesterday. She gasps when she turns around after pulling on her nightgown and sees him standing in front of her window, glaring at her.

She grabs for her robe. "What are you doing here?"

"Who was that guy you were with?"

Mindy stops, her robe hanging open, and swallows. She turns away. "That is none of your business."

"Yes it is. You never told me you had a date."

She turns ninety degrees, eyebrow raised. "I don't care about your love life so I don't see why you would be concerned about mine."

He growls.

She's getting nervous. "What is wrong with you?"

"I'm hungry."

"Check the bus depot."

Drake takes a step closer to her. "I want you."

"Tomorrow."

"Now."

"Sorry, I'm not on the menu tonight. We have an agreement." Mindy moves towards the head of her bed, grateful that she's moved the stake to under her pillow as a precautionary measure.

He takes another step and she tries to sidestep but in a blur of movement the back of her legs catch the edge of her bed, and she finds herself sitting down with Drake next to her. He bares his fangs and goes straight for her neck as her hand slides across the comforter, under the pillow, and wraps around the stake, dragging it closer to her body as the daze and euphoria set in. Oh. If it didn't feel so good…. If it wasn't so wrong….

The time he spends actively feeding seems to drag on and what little of her wits that she has about her sounds an alarm that something is wrong. There are dark spots clouding her vision when she opens her eyes. He doesn't drink this much from her. She hasn't felt as weak as this since their first encounter and it takes a little effort for her to bring her free hand up and place it against Drake's chest in a feeble attempt to push him away. Mindy presses her hand to his chest over his heart—_his heart_. She struggles to remain conscious and is revived by the shock of feeling the slow beating of his heart beneath her hand.

His heart is still beating, barely, but it is beating. How is that possible? How can he still be alive?

Drake lifts his head from the crook of Mindy's neck, panting, and he lets go of her, letting her upper body fall backward onto the bed.

She's lost so much blood, she has no energy, and she's trying so hard to not fall into darkness. Her fingers loosen around the stake. She slowly blinks her eyes as Drake's face goes in and out of focus. She's pretty sure she imagines him briefly looking concerned.

He leans over her to lick at the bite wound, letting one of his hands travel down her shoulder over her arm, closing around her hand holding the stake.

"Not yet," Drake whispers in her ear before pressing his bloody lips to hers.

She wonders if this will ever end and she lets go, slipping into the abyss as images of her and Drake, stained with blood, dance before her eyes.


	5. Fear Is Not the End of This

**Fear Is Not the End of This**

_title comes from the Live song "I Alone"_

* * *

Five days pass after Drake's jealous rage-induced feeding of Mindy that left her unconscious and a low on blood without him so much as approaching her. Her pallor returns to normal and she finds herself re-energized, the markings on her neck and forearms fading. Every day she expects him to corner her before lunch; every night she expects to find him perched on her windowsill as she's preparing for bed. He's keeping his distance and she should be happy and relieved but she's not.

As she feared, she has become addicted to him feeding from her, to the feeling and to him. She _wants_ him to bite her, to drink deeply from her veins, to make her feel sparks, tingling, as desires builds within her.

She gets a paper cut during homeroom, and the fresh scent of her blood hits Drake's nostrils and she sees a darkness and hunger when their eyes briefly meet as she places the side of her finger in her mouth and sucks gently at the wound. She thinks that this is it, he's going to grab her in the hall and pull her aside, sinking his fangs into her flesh before he's sure that they're safe from prying eyes.

He doesn't.

On night six, Mindy wakes up in the middle of the night with cold sweats. She's getting headaches and she's nauseous. Withdrawal. She is experiencing actual symptoms of withdrawal. This has to end.

On night nine, she goes over to the Parker-Nichols house while Josh is at work. Megan raises an eyebrow but doesn't ask any questions about _why_ Mindy is looking for Drake before gesturing towards the stairs. The door to the room he shares with Josh is partially open and she slips inside, closing and locking it behind her because if this goes accordingly, they don't need the chance that Megan or Josh is going to bust in on Drake feeding from her.

Drake is sitting on the sofa, strumming on his guitar. He doesn't look up and he doesn't turn around. "I didn't order delivery."

"I—" she frowns. "Why?"

"Didn't know that you delivered. And last time you left a bad taste in my mouth."

Mindy walks around the sofa so that she's facing him. "Last time you could have killed me."

He carefully sets the instrument down and scoots forward. "And you _wanted_ to kill me."

She swallows. "But I didn't. I could have but I chose not to. I thought that I felt your heart beating."

"You didn't kill me because technically I'm still alive?"

"I didn't kill you because technically you're still human and despite how much I dislike you, Josh still loves you and I care very much about him."

Drake pretends to weigh her words. He stands and takes a step towards her. "So it's not because you want and need me to feed from you just as badly as I want to?"

The closest she will come to admitting any such thing to him is her unbuttoning her shirt a little before pulling the collar away from her neck and ordering him, "Just bite me."

His canines lengthen and sharpen and Mindy finishes closing the distance between them. He reaches out, brushing her hair off her shoulder. It's familiar and still a little discomforting for her. She inhales slowly and tilts her head to the side, closing her eyes.

He craves her. He craves her blood. And here she is, presenting herself to him on a silver platter. Oh, he could tear her throat open if he didn't need her, if he didn't want her.

Mindy hears a growl deep in the back of his throat and her breath catches in the instant before his fangs pierce her flesh. She grips Drake's forearms, bracing herself and relaxes almost immediately, diving headfirst into the euphoria. She needs this. She won't admit that she wants it but she needs it like she needs oxygen, like she needs to be the best at everything she ever does.

Drake retracts his fangs and sucks, drawing her blood into his mouth and he hears her sigh accompanied by her thought as loudly as if she were screaming in his ear.

_Yes_.

His thirst, his hunger, is almost sated. His tongue sweeps over the bite before he pulls his head from the crook of her neck.

It won't be long now, Drake thinks, as he guides her over to the sofa and sets her down, sitting beside her.

Mindy rests there, languid, her head back, her throat still exposed, as the euphoria slip slides away. Desire swirls and twirls all about her and within her, a small voice inside tells her that she hates what she is becoming; she hates what Drake is turning her into. It hates that he can do this to her; it hates that she allows him to do this to her.

Mindy shifts, raising her head as she turns it to look at Drake. "I could have liked you once."

Drake shrugs, his eyes lingering on her neck and the exposed skin of her chest, just above her breasts. "I might have cared once."

Reason and sensibility start to nudge the desire away. You're stronger than this, the little voice tells her. You don't want this. You don't want him. You want…

Mindy's hands move up to the buttons of her shirt. There's a brief dispute between the rational and still irrational portions of her brain over whether to button up or to finish unbuttoning, to finally just give in completely. Rationality wins out.

She feels like she can be steady on her feet again and she pushes herself up. She combs her fingers through her hair, over the wounded side of her neck, even though her collar is high enough to cover it. She walks over to the door, unlocks it and starts to turn the knob. She glances over her shoulder at Drake. "Will you be coming over for dinner Sunday night?"


	6. You Don't Deny Me

**You Don't Deny Me**

"_You know the deal_

_You don't deny me_

_Your sinful nature"_

- Sinful Nature by Bear in Heaven

* * *

After Mindy took it upon herself to come over to the Parker-Nichols house and offered her neck and her blood to Drake, irritation and spite set in for him. Sunday evening he realizes that she's trying to take control of their situation; that the other night she _was_ in control. He missed the smell and taste of her trepidation. Her blood was still rich and flavorful and stimulated his taste buds but it she tasted different. It didn't change the fact that her blood is still the best he's tasted, she's still his favorite thing to eat, after all these months.

That night he's in her room before he knows it and she's sitting on the edge of her bed, waiting for him, her hair back off her shoulders, her robe draped over her desk chair. The most recent set of healing bite marks are still quite noticeable on Mindy's neck and a smug sense of pride flares inside of Drake because whether she's turned the tables on him or not, he'll always have a tad bit more control over her than she can ever have over him.

Drake leans back, perching on the windowsill as his eyes rake over her. He hears it then, her heart rate increasing a little in anticipation. If she's no longer afraid, then at least he can have some fun by making her wait.

The thrill of the chase will become the torturous wait.

"Well?" she snaps.

Mindy has perfected this stone-faced look, her cool dark eyes giving away nothing, not the slightest hint of what she's thinking or feeling but that doesn't matter when he can hear exactly what's on her mind if he just listens.

He folds his arms across his chest. "Well what?"

"What are you waiting for? An Invitation?"

He shrugs. "Dinner bell."

She rolls her eyes and rises. "We both know why you're here, so let's just get this over with, shall we?"

She walks over to him and holds her arm out. Drake wrinkles his nose. This is... odd. He likes the effect of having to take the wrapper off his food: rolling up her sleeve, undoing a button or two of her top and pulling her collar aside, brushing her hair out of the way. She's taken that away. He wants to have fun with her.

There's a low growl rumbling inside of him and he sees Mindy's chest heaving as she takes another step closer to him so that they're toe to toe, extending her arm so that her hand hovers just over his shoulder, her wrist a couple of inches from his mouth.

He grabs her arm as he stands and she jumps, not expecting the sudden movement of him jerking her, spinning her around as he moves past her, backwards, pulling her with him until he sits down on her bed. She stumbles a bit but gets her feet back underneath her quickly.

Drake loosely holds her wrist with one hand and, using the other, draws his finger from the crook of her elbow down to her wrist then back up, stopping at her forearm and circling around the nearly imperceptible scars. He brings her arm to his mouth, letting his fangs dig into her flesh without piercing the skin. He draws back and grins at the beginning of a frown marring her face.

"I'm not a toy, so stop playing with me, Drake."

He lowers her arm, letting it go. "Why should I?"

Her nostrils flare. "You really get off on messing with my head, don't you?"

"You have no idea, Mindy."

She glares at him before crossing to her desk and grabbing her robe. She slides her arms into the sleeves. "If you're not here to feed, you can go." She loops the sash and pulls, adding emphatically, "Now."

He smirks then bares his fangs and crooks his finger, beckoning her over.

Shoulders back, chest out, she holds her head high. "No."

Drake cocks an eyebrow. Growling, "Come. Here."

Her eyes are hard. She's impatient and annoyed but she wants this fix, she needs it, so she goes to him. She extends her arm once again. He looks up at her from under his eyelashes and he tugs at the sash holding her robe closed. She doesn't even realize that she's holding her breath until she hears him snicker as he reaches up, pushes her robe off her shoulders and down her arms.

Mindy takes a deep breath and releases it slowly, closing her eyes in wanton anticipation. His fingers close around her wrist and she can feel his cool breath against her skin. She inhales sharply as she feels the pinch of his fangs breaking through her skin.

She welcomes the euphoria, letting it wash over her, and sways forward, placing her free hand on Drake's shoulder to brace herself. His arm comes around her, pulling her against him so that she falls onto his lap as he drinks from her. In her daze, she doesn't fight and she doesn't care, she relaxes against his chest, fisting the hem of his shirt in her hand.

Drake pulls his mouth from her arm and licks the blood from his lips and his fangs before his canines return to normal size. Mindy's fingers uncurl from his shirt, and she sighs contently; she stretches her back before settling against Drake again. He runs a finger along the neckline of her nightgown before sliding her off his lap and onto her comforter then rising.

Mindy leans back, her arms behind her, propping herself up, and blinks up at him several times before she shifts, drawing her legs up and lying down, letting her eyelids fall closed as she begins to drift off to sleep and to dreams in black and white with bursts of crimson. She's startled awake by a dream of Drake draining her while he fills her.

Drake dreams of Mindy, reborn, ravenous, blood dripping from her lips. It is a fantastical nightmare.


End file.
